


A Day of Babysitting

by Aloneindarknes7



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Babysitting, Children, Domestic, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloneindarknes7/pseuds/Aloneindarknes7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just one day. What's the worst that could happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day of Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zandral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zandral/gifts), [captainstevebarnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainstevebarnes/gifts).



> Written for the 2015 Ante Up Losers Exchange. I was prompted by Captainstevebarnes and after reading the humorous prompt I just went to town creating a day that would bring even the tough men of the Losers to tears. This was so much fun to write and reminded me why I love this fandom so much.

“What’s the worst that could happen?” Jensen scowled as Roque continued in his mocking tone that was supposed to be an imitation of Jensen’s voice. Jensen didn’t think he sounded that much like an adolescent girl. He would have to ask Cougar later to confirm his suspicions that Roque was just in a bad mood and terrible at impressions.

“My niece is an angel. She’s so well behaved. It’s only for one day. My sister just needs some time to get over her flu. Little Jessica will be on her best behavior. Besides, it’s easier than a mission through the Congo, right?” Roque dropped the nasally tone to smack Jensen again in the back of the head. “Does any of that sound familiar, Jensen?” Jensen rubbed the back of his head and continued to scowl. 

“Lay off, Roque; we’re the idiots that agreed to help watch a little Jensen.” Clay reminded from the front seat of the van. “We should have known what we were getting into.” 

“I thought I knew kids.” Pooch still looked mildly horrified as he stared straight ahead and drove the car way above the speed limit in a desperate attempt to be rid of Jessica as soon as possible. “But, Jensen, she is not a kid. She is a demon in purple and sparkles. She has come to claim souls and she is doing very well with her mission.”

“None of this can really be blamed on her though.” Jensen finally defended his niece.

“Of course not,” Roque commented with disbelief dripping from his lips. He clenched his hands into fists and Jensen eyed them warily. Smacks to the back of the head he could handle, but he wasn’t sure if he could block an actual punch aimed at his face while wearing his seatbelt.

“All kids get excited when they’re at the zoo.” Jensen explained. “Jess isn’t to be blamed for her behavior.”

“Excitement over some animals is understandable,” Clay agreed slowly, “but climbing into the Safari pen is not.”

“I told you she was an animal lover! She just wanted to give some of them hugs because they looked lonely.” Jensen waved his hands around as he explained. “Besides, Roque was the one that bought her cotton candy. Even I know not to give pure sugar to little kids.”

“After we got kicked out of the zoo and went to the mall to try and cheer her up, why is stealing excusable?” Pooch asked.

“She’s only six, Pooch; she didn’t understand that she can’t just wear a diamond necklace out of the store.” Jensen rolled his eyes. “Any six year old would have made the same mistake. Besides, you were the one that wanted to get a pair of earrings for Jolene. It’s your fault we were in that store in the first place.”

“She had to smash the display cases and pull the fire alarm?” Pooch snarled and honest to god bared his teeth at Jensen as though he was going to go for his throat.

“Police men are scary to her.” Jensen murmured lowly. “She made a pretty good distraction for her getaway.” 

“What about lunch time at the pizza place?” Roque asked. 

“What kid hasn’t thrown up on an animatronic? Those places are asking for vomit when they mix all you can eat pizza with giant play places.” Jensen pointed out.

“I meant the fact that she started a Fight Club in the ball pit with five other children.” Roque stated dryly.

“Oh come on, that was impressive!” Jensen exclaimed.

“Then when we went to the park,” Clay began, “and she set fire to the--”

“Okay, okay! I’m sorry! We’ll never babysit my niece again! There, are you happy now?” Jensen shouted.

“Hush,” Cougar spoke up from the way back of the car. Jensen hunched his shoulders and turned around to stare at Cougar and Jess. Cougar brought a hand up to press a single finger to his lips to gesture silence. Jess was still asleep. 

Her head was pillowed on Cougar’s lap and he was running his hands through her long blonde hair. The braid she had begun the day with had fallen out sometime between the zoo and mall adventure. 

Jensen smiled and returned the silent gesture. Everyone remained quiet for the last few minutes until they pulled up to Jess’ house. Cougar carried Jess towards the house. 

“Do you guys want to come in and say goodbye?” Jensen asked the others as he poked his head back into the car.

“I’m pulling out of this driveway in tee minus five minutes, with or without our comms and sniper.” Pooch stated.

“Acceptable.” Clay agreed.

Jensen rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Jess is still a better behaved kid than I ever was.”

“More’s the pity for your poor parents.” Roque grumbled.

Jensen ran into the house and found his sister on a business call in her office. It was nice to know she was feeling better after all.

He went up to Jess’ bedroom and found Cougar had already tucked her into her canopy bed. “Buenas noches,” he kissed Jess’ forehead. 

Jensen bent down to do the same. “Sleep tight, Jessie.” 

She blinked her eyes open sleepily. “Bye, Uncle Jake, Tío Cougs. Today was the best day ever.” She smiled as she snuggled into her brightly colored blankets. Jensen ran a hand through her hair and then turned to leave with Cougar.

“She’s not so bad, is she?” Jensen asked, looking expectantly at Cougar. Cougar shrugged a shoulder. “I mean, she didn’t ruin your idea of having kids of your own someday, right?” He rephrased. 

Cougar smiled and kissed Jensen in Jess’ doorway. “Jake, mi amor, it is a good thing we plan to adopt.” He tipped his hat low to block his grinning face as he walked away.

Jensen nodded with a happy grin on his face as he looked into Jess’ room for one last glance of her sleeping form. Cougar’s words finally seemed to register. “Hey! What does that mean?” Jensen hissed as he closed Jess’ door and chased after Cougar.


End file.
